


Simplistic perfection

by Mcmiyuki



Series: Sanders sides things I have written [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Dad Patton, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Human AU I Guess, M/M, No Smut, No Warnings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddle fic, happy pappy patton, irritated logan, its cute, just good old fluff, just virgil reflecting on his famILY, sleepy roman, this is pure fluff guys, virgil being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmiyuki/pseuds/Mcmiyuki
Summary: PerfectionIs the moment whenI am woken in the morning by the sun.White linen against my skinAn aroma of coffeeAnd youBy my side





	Simplistic perfection

**Author's Note:**

> the summery does not belong to me!  
It's a small poem thingie I found online and gave me the inspiration to write this.  
I don't know who it belongs to.  
So, the story is mine, the summery isn't.  
Just letting you know 🙃
> 
> Also, there are probably many mistakes in here with English not being my first language and all that, so roast me if you want.
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil slowly awoke from a deep peaceful sleep by the sun lighting the small lavender coloured bedroom, feeling cozy and safe nestled in the arms of his boyfriend and hidden underneath the soft purple linen sheets. With his head on the still sleeping man's chest, hearing the strong rythmatic heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, he felt secure. Like no one could ever hurt him while his love's arms where tightly bound around his waist. 

This was one of those moments that he deeply cherished , something he would tightly hold on to in times of panic. A memory that would sometimes pop up in his head and would make him smile to himself arbitrary.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hung in the air and, like every morning, a mug filled with delightful black bitterness stood at the bedside table with a little note card next to it reading:

Good morning kiddo! Hope I didn't wake you up! I made you some coffee, hope you like it.  
Also here's you're daily wake up pun!:

how do you wake lady gaga up in the morning? 

You poker face 😉

Xxx- Patton

Oh good old Patton always seems to amaze the anxious emo. Not one day did he forget to make him coffee with a note wishing him a good day. Even when the moral persona was sick there still always was a mug filled with coffee and a note filled with love and dad jokes.

He still had to see the first day there wasn't and honestly, he hoped he never would.

A light precise knock on the door let Virgil know that Logan was arriving perfectly on time. Ten o'clock on the dot just like every morning. Here to let the two sleepy boys know that breakfast was almost done and that they should hurry their asses up and come down. 

Virgil let a small content sigh escape him when he listened to Logan rambling about how they always slept the day away and how that wasn't a productive thing to do.  
He knew, deep down, that the logical side was right, but why would he stop sleeping in if that meant giving all of this up.

Being woken up by the sun shining in his face, cuddled close to his boyfriend.  
Reading the small but lovely notes of Patton while sipping on his steaming hot coffee.  
Listing to Logan rand about things he was passionate about, even if it was something so small as waking up early.  
And, of course, getting to see the face of Roman when he woke up after Logan left the room.

The way his eyes where still heavy and a small amount of drool was making its way to his chin before the creative side emediatly wiped it away with a slight red blush and an embarrased look on his face. 

How he would beg Virgil to stay and cuddle for a bit longer and the way the emo would role his eyes and agree with a small smile, because how could he resist that small pout on his sleepy boyfriends face. 

So they would lay there, cuddled up together untill Logan would send Patton up to drag them out of bed.

He must admit, it was a simplistic way of living.

But holy crofters did he love it.


End file.
